


Pulsating Pleasure

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dimiclaude Wild Weekend (Fire Emblem), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Masturbation, Sex Magic, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Claude von Riegan, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: After some discussion, Dimitri and Claude decide to spice things up in the bedroom with magical vibrators.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	Pulsating Pleasure

Earlier in the day, things would seem innocuous to the average person. Dimitri and Claude wake up in their apartment. Their alarm goes off. Dimitri barely stirs. Claude kisses him awake.   
Normally, they'd get up and get ready for the day. 

Today is different. There's a large black box on the side of the bed. 

Dimitri's eyes flutter open and his face twists into a smile. He yawns. Claude hovers over him and steals another kiss. 

It's warm, pressing up against Dimitri's bare chest. Most of the blankets go to Claude. He's in a t-shirt and he still isn't quite sure how Dimitri stands the cold. 

" Hey," Claude says.

" Good morning," 

Dimitri pulls Claude closer. Starts to grind up against him.

Claude is pretty sure, he asks anyway. " Are you sure you want too?"

" Yes," Dimitri gasps. 

Claude doesn't waste any more time getting the box. Inside is a large vibrating sex toy. It pulsates with magic. Something Claude isn't very well versed in. It's for beginners and judging by the way that Dimitri continues to grind up against him it'll be fine. 

It changes intensity based on your partners emotions. Claude doesn't think he'll have any problems keeping the toy running on love and lust alone. It's supposed to change shape to give your partner what they need. Though he'd read it on the back of a box so Claude doesn't put to much stock in it. 

" Are you sure you want me to make you cum now? Will you be alright for the rest of the day?"

Dimitri pulls at Claude's waist. He knows he could be rougher, Claude prefers it actually. But his warm and somewhat callused hands have an effect on Claude anyway. 

Dimitri leans forward and kisses Claude's neck. His warm breath makes Claude shiver in pleasure. "I would gladly stave my orgasm if I could bring you pleasure."

It does. Claude's cock twitches in interest. He smiles at Dimitri's formality. 

" It won't have to be for that long. And since you're being such a good boy… I think you deserve a reward."

Dimitri stares up at Claude fondly. Claude sinks down towards Dimitri's cock. Pulling down his sweatpants. It's half-hard and soaking with pre-cum. 

Claude kisses the tip. Strokes it to full hardness. Listens to Dimitri moan and grasp at the sheets. 

Claude can't help but chuckle as he reaches up blindly towards their nightstand, retrieving the bottle of lube. He pours it on his hand and doesn't waste any time putting two of his fingers in.

Dimitri shivers. Starts to babble how good.it feels, how much he loves Claude. It makes Claude's chest feel warm. He doesn't know what he did to get a deliriously happy and eager man hurling heartfelt words his way, but he's glad Dimitri is there. 

Dimitri cums in Claude's mouth after a choked out cry. 

Claude swallows and hums, still working his fingers in and out of Dimitri. He adds a third, slowly thrusting until he's met with little resistance and Dimitri is arching his back and crying out. 

" I think it'll fit," Claude says, licking his lips. He reaches up for the box and wills it to slow down. Apparently, it can be linked to your lover's emotions. 

Claude wants to stay in bed and fuck Dimitri until he's a sobbing incoherent mess. The vibrator jolts at the thought. Claude wills it back down. They do need to get out of bed at some point for work. This was something that they've both wanted for a long time. Dimitri likes to be filled, he trusts Claude and they've both grown more outgoing with their desires as of late. 

"I'm putting it in," Claude warns. Dimitri let out a very pleased moan in reply. 

It's huge, Claude has to pour lube all over it. There's a little resistance but it fits. Pulsates hard once it's inside of Dimitri. Claude can't resist the urge to pull it in and out a few times. 

Dimitri pants. He sits up suddenly and kisses Claude again. Sloppily and with more force than usual.   
Claude likes getting him to lose control.   
" Does it feel good?" He watches the toy spasm and Dimitri fight the urge to fuck against it.

" It's ahhh... heavenly," Dimitri replies. He stands, wobbling to the side a bit. They get dressed, Dimitri eats and can barely say two words without moaning. 

The last thing Claude hears before Dimitri leaves is a shaky and arousal laced goodbye.

Claude is running late himself.   
_______  
Horny circumstances lead Claude to jerk off in his office bathroom.   
He almost does it again when Dimitri sends him a text that says, " Everything is going well, It feels good. I hope you're feeling good too." So innocuous and yet so dirty. 

He thinks about Dimitri trying not to move around too much. Hidden and exposed. About the blush that must be creeping over his face. His sheepish grin. Attempts to not back up against the toy or grind his hips down. They'll need to do this again when Claude can watch the full thing. 

Claude gets home to the sound of moaning and vibrating. 

He doesn't know how Dimitri got home or in the house, only to end up laying on their bed. On his side playing with himself. He palms his cock in the same cum stained sheets from earlier today. His suit is partially discarded, pants pulled down in a horny haste. 

Claude clears his throat. His own cock twitches and it must have an effect on the toy. It pulsates, though Claude can barely hear the buzzing over the moan it draws from Dimitri.   
Dimitri finally looks up, though he doesn't slow his ministrations at all. 

Claude makes an appreciative noise. He loves seeing Dimitri let loose like this. Give himself over completely to pleasure. His blissed-out expression, sweat-soaked browl, and tear-stained eyes make Claude feel things he didn't know were possible. 

Only he can make Dimitri feel like this. Claude is the only person Dimitri would allow. His heartbeat is fast and his cock twitches appreciatively. The toy jolts as well. While it's nice to sleep with attentive and almost fussy Dimitri. Who kisses and fucks him gently. A soft look of love in his eye. 

Overwhelmed, almost incoherent beastly Dimitri is nice too.

Claude takes off his jacket and his pants. Moves to join Dimitri on the bed.

Kissing him and stroking his now extremely wet thigh. Dimitri kisses back. Rough and bitey. Claude moans and can't help but grin.   
" You're so good for me, Dima. I love you so much."

Dimitri moans. He stops stroking his cock and lunges forward. Ruts up against Claude. Moaning and gasping and saying almost inaudible.   
Claude gets an idea. He touches his own cock, because Dimitri isn't exactly in any shape to do so.  
This close to Dimitri, it isn't hard for Claude to cum again. 

He touches Dimitri, barely anything at all on his right and his cock. 

Dimitri screams out Claude's name. 

He collapses on the bed, finally satisfied it seems. The sex toy lewdly comes out of Dimitri's twitching hole. 

Claude rubs his back. Mutters words of praise and affection.

" I tried to wait for you," Dimitri replies blearily.

"No, Dima, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

" Mmm thank you, Claude. I'll… return the favor next time."

Claude knows better than to argue and maybe this isn't something he wants to argue against that.   
" I'll hold you to it. Still…" he leans forward and kisses Dimitri's temple, " you don't owe me anything. I'm just glad I have you, Dima."

" Mmm, and I you my beloved."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimiclaudewildweekend! It was shorter then I would like but I wanted to write something.
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
